Elves
Elves Elves are one of the species descended from Sylphs. While species from the Fae, another offshoot gained mostly from the Sylphs' impressive control of magic the Elves, while still strongly attuned with magic, gained more from the Sylphs' physical attributes. Features Elves tend to have lean bodies and sharp features with pointed ears that vary in length between subspecies. The females are taller and more muscular than the males. Sub-species 'Gold elf' The Gold elves live mainly in the desert and mountain regions. The Gold elves have longer ears, larger eyes, and flatter noses than other elves. Their feet are also more splayed but not as much as Frostbite elves. They can have anywhere from honey to deep chocolate skin. Their hair can be anything from almost white blonde to dirty or strawberry blonde. Brunettes and Auburn are uncommon and dark hair is rare and will usually still have blonde streaks. Golden eyes are the most common, grey, Hazel, and brown eyes are still common. Green eyes are rare and almost none have blue eyes. 'Frostbite elf' The Frostbite elves live mainly in colder climates. The Frostbite elves have shorter ears and a smaller nose than other elves. Their feet are also more splayed and they tend to be stockier than other elves. They can have anywhere from frosty blue to navy grey skin. The hands, feet, ear tips and nose tend to be a darker colour. Their hair can be anything from white to royal blue. Darker hair is uncommon as is blonde and other pastel hair colours are rare. Periwinkle eyes are the most common, Grey, Blue, and Hazel eyes are still common. Brown eyes are rare and almost none have green eyes. 'Wood elf' The wood elves live in dense vegetation, mostly forests and jungles. Their ears tend to have more of an upward curl than other elves. The Wood elves tend to be taller than other elves with longer arms and legs. They can have anywhere from a greenish cream to chocolate skin. Most lighter skinned have a green tint it is uncommon not to. Their hair can be any shade of brown or auburn. Green, ebony or dark blonde is also relatively common. Olive eyes are the most common, Brown, Green, and Hazel eyes are still common. Blue eyes are rare and almost none have Grey eyes. 'Merelf' The Merelves live near a substantial source of water, usually lakes or the sea. Their ears have grooves along their edge. Merelves have longer hands and feet than other elves with a small amount of webbing. Merelf skin can be anywhere from light Aquamarine to deep brownish red. Patterned ones are uncommon and can have a variety of intense colours; this is more common in sea Merelves. In Freshwater merelves creams, browns and blues are more common. Their hair often has more than one colour ranging from light to dark of green, blue. Red variants are more common in sea Merelves, whereas blonde is more common in lake and other fresh water. Aquamarine eyes are the most common, Green, Blue, and Hazel eyes are still common. Grey eyes are rare and almost none have Brown eyes. Category:Species Category:Lore